


On the visible demonstration of emotional states of mind

by Nary



Category: Adventure World (game)
Genre: Drabble, Emotions, Eyebrows, Gen, Warforged, facial expressions, gratitude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy. Angry. Surprised. Roscoe faced the mirror, practicing adjusting his eyebrows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the visible demonstration of emotional states of mind

Happy. Angry. Surprised. Roscoe faced the mirror, practicing adjusting his eyebrows (his own, real eyebrows!) into each appropriate configuration in order to denote specific emotional states so that humanoids (well, ones who came with eyebrows anyway) would be better able to perceive and understand his thoughts and feelings. Confused. Worried. Afraid. It was a lot of work, but he imagined that with time, the gestures would become more natural and instinctive to him. And he did love the way they looked, sitting there above his eyes all attached and mobile, able to convey so much with such little movements. Grateful.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
